bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Thousand Eyes
The All Bakemono list. Typically best suited for larger Rice games (as Bakemono become exponentionally more powerful as their number grow). Legal List only includes: * Bakemono * Giant Cave Bat, Kaihei Alpha, Kaihei, Benefits: * Free Darkness on turn 1 * At the start of each turn, give a Bakemono card "Group Activation" - allowing those two Bakemono to activate similtaniously * All Bakemono can spend -2 Ki to gain +1 MS against an enemy if it is already engaged with a Bakemono (co-Ordinated Attack) * Can Hire Bakemono Raiders Tactics Exponential Growth Thousand Eyes is a Bakemono Theme List, and Bakemono's are stronger in larger numbers. While you can take the Kaihei and Cave Bat, keep in mind the rice you spend on those could be spent to increase the number of Gremlins in your Horde, which in turn increases their Ki generation each turn. Free Shadows are Good Profit Saving 5 Ki from a free Darkness on turn 1 is incredible. Use it to Shadow Walk your Gremlins into the best tactical positions on Turn 1 and gain decent field control. Mob Warfare Summon From Shadows benefits a lot from Group Activation. If you can get a Beater, Bushi, or Raider (or Spearman, though they aren't highly recommended) on an isolated enemy at the end of a turn, summon its twin behind the target with the Horde's feat. On the following turn give those twins Group Activation to have each make a single attack on the target, gaining the usual benefits of Surprised and Outnumbered, while simultaneously exhausting the target and preventing it being able to choose how it acts for that turn (and also increasing the debuff to -3 when the twins each make their last attack on the victim). Use Co-Ordinated attack to up the damage output even further! 50-Rice List One of Each * Rinsho * Zang Fu * Wu-Zang * Okina & Oto * Tra-Peng * Uk’Kang + Hoshi’s Coin * Bake Beater * Bake Bushi * Bake Raider A 12-Ki, 9 model, warband which takes multiple characters for numerous purposes. Your 2-Ki Bakemono (Zang Fu, Wu Zang, Okina & Oto) can choose to focus to raise your Ki pool to 18 on turn one, which would then allow the rest of the band to Shadow Walk twice as part of their move and STILL have enough to summon a new Bakemono at the end of the turn (a second Beater, Bushi, or Raider would be prefered so you can take advantage of Group Activate the turn following). Alternatively, if the focus is on combat and not mobility, move your force towards the middle and have Okina & Oto act last. Have the drummers summon a new Bakemono (again a twin Beater/ Bushi/ Raider) then use Frenzied Rhythm to give your 13 warriors a Frenzy Token. This won't take advantage of your free Darkness, but it will prepare your forces for war (and since the drummer remain close to your forces you'll be able to benefit from their leadership to overcome fear tests).